Parsnip
ID: Rp75,000 |flavor text = "Snip!" said Parsnip. "Snip snip snip! If it wasn't for my scrapbook, my coupons, and snipping zombies to death, I just don't know what I'd do with myself!" }} Parsnip is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied with the Food Fight 2016 event. He attacks zombies in front from a short range. Once Parsnip is almost eaten, he will rush down the lane in a similar fashion to Guacodile. He deals 80 damage per shot every two seconds. Origins Parsnip is based on the Pastinaca sativa, a root plant closely related to the carrot better known as parsnip, and possibly a fiddler crab. His name is a pun on "parsnip," "snip" (to cut something with scissors or shears in short strokes), and possibly "nip." Almanac entry Chinese version Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Parsnip will knock back every zombie in front of him. Then, Parsnip will create two smaller versions of himself that will rush down his lane. This is similar to what Guacodile does for its Plant Food effect. Enforce-mint effect When boosted by Enforce-mint, Parsnip will do an additional 300 DPS, and his rush attack will do an additional 800 DPS. Level upgrades Level upgrades Costumed When costumed, his Plant Food effect now has a chance to create a final smaller red version of himself, which deals greater damage and has a chance to stun zombies for one second. Strategies Parsnip is a great plant to use early in a level. His high single target damage, combined with his ability to function as a temporary wall, make it a powerful asset. Compared to Guacodile, Parsnip has less range on its attacks and has a weaker rush attack, but Parsnip can function as a temporary wall and has much more damage on his attacks. Because of this, Parsnip is generally better at starting levels, whereas Guacodile is better at dealing damage to hordes quickly. One should not use Parsnip against zombies that do not eat, such as Explorer Zombie or Excavator Zombie, as Parsnip will only rush if eaten. However, Parsnip can be effective against some of these zombies, such as Jetpack Zombie, since Parsnip is free to attack them without getting destroyed. Parsnip is also a great choice against Mecha-Football Zombie or Punk Zombie as they will push him to the left instead of eating him. Due to this, Parsnip can continuously attack it, similarly to other close range plants. Parsnip is a good choice against Chicken Wrangler Zombies or Weasel Hoarders as he can stall the Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels while defending at the same time. In addition, when damaged enough, his rush attack can destroy all of them in his lane. Parsnip can function as a temporary way to deal with Jester Zombie, since Parsnip will rush down the Jester Zombies after taking a few hits. While this is not ideal, it can function. Parsnip can also be useful for combating Imps thrown from Gargantuars, as they'll have to eat Parsnip first, opposed to Guacodile, which activates immediately. Parsnip is also good when combined with slowing plants, such as Winter Melon or Sap-fling, since this allows Parsnip to get off a lot more damage before rushing. It will also let Parsnip do more damage when charging since he will have more time to pass the zombies. What really makes Parsnip worth using is his powerful Plant Food ability. A single Plant Food can help taking out a Gargantuar. However, the scarcity of Plant Food makes it less ideal for Endless Zones. However, using Tile Turnip might remedy this in higher levels where sun is more plentiful due to longer levels. Bringing along Power Lily as well can lead to a devastating combo to defeat every zombie in every lane. However, this takes a lot of planning and some gimmicks may interfere with the process. Gallery Trivia *Both of his costumes are based on animals. *His claws are not connected to his body, which is a cause of the lack of arm textures. **Black-Eyed Pea and Party Thyme share this same trait. *When he rushes, he can snip zombies behind him, but when he's rooted he cannot, for unknown reasons. *Before an update, Parsnip's Almanac entry misspelled the name as "Parnsip". *He has several similarities to crabs, namely fiddler crabs, including his claws and the legs he has when charging. **He also has a similarity with cats, due to his scratching animation and his cat ears costume. *His Almanac entry is the first time the word "death" is used in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **In the context of his Almanac entry, it's ironic how Parsnip snips zombies to death, as the zombies are undead. *It is debatable as to whether or not Parsnip is an upgrade of Guacodile, as it attacks zombies, but rushes after a zombie gets close and when fed Plant Food, he will push back every zombie in front of him, create two smaller versions of himself and rushing down his lane, similar to Guacodile. However, Parsnip does more damage at close range, but has a weaker rush attack. *Rarely, when timed right, he may not rush down the lane, but instead gets eaten as usual, specifically a large amount of zombies eating him at the same time. See also *Bonk Choy *Guacodile *Wasabi Whip fr:Panaicateur Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Premium plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Self-replicating plants Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Special-edition plants Category:Fall Food Fight Category:Plants triggered by eating Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Immobilizing plants